


old stories

by copperiisulfate



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperiisulfate/pseuds/copperiisulfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello,” she says. “My name is Amy. Short for Amelia.”</p><p>“Kitty,” she answers. “Short for Kathleen. Can I help you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	old stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electrumqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrumqueen/gifts).



> a tiny thing written for electrumqueen, who always writes me the loveliest things, and who mentioned kitty jones and amy pond in the same sentence once and i couldn't help myself.

 

The TARDIS stops in Leicester Square on a rather cloudy day.

Amy pokes her head out and frowns because this feels roughly five centuries later than and several light-years away from where the Doctor said their destination was. He’s muttering something about supplies and stocking up on pastries en route from a particular shop nearby as he saunters out. Amy sulks a bit but follows. Nothing about Leicester Square is all that new.

Except, there’s a girl sitting on a bench. She’s wrapped up in a coat, dark hair spilling over the collar and she could be roughly Amy’s own age. There’s a seemingly ancient leather-bound book laid out open in her lap but she seems to be barely paying it any attention, looks as if her head might be elsewhere.

Amy grabs the Doctor by the wrist and says, “Hey, just one sec.”

She’d never be able to tell you what exactly it was that made her do it—maybe it’s something about traveling with the Doctor and how it makes people braver, or maybe it’s that look and how intimately she recognizes it. Whatever it is, she doesn’t think much of it when she walks on over towards the girl and hovers by her side.

“Hello,” she says. “My name is Amy. Short for Amelia.”

The girl looks up, startled, then her face changes into something like cautious. “Kitty,” she answers. “Short for Kathleen. Can I help you?”

“Actually,” Amy says, “I just thought—”  _you look so lonely, and maybe I could help you._  ”This here is my friend. He’s an eccentric fellow. Likes to be called The Doctor. He’s looking for a pastry shop in the area. We were wondering if you knew.” _  
_

The Doctor looks at her, puzzled for a moment, but seems to catch on, says cheerily, “And perhaps you’d like to join us?”

“Um,” she flips her book closed. “I just ate, thanks, but I could try to help you find it.”

“Then how about on a trip?” Amy says suddenly, and before the Doctor has a chance to get a word in edgewise, she adds, “All of time and space,” and hopes it sounds sincere instead of insane. _  
_

There’s a start of a smile on her face when she says, “I’ve seen some strange things, you know? You’re serious, aren’t you?”

The Doctor chews on his lip for a moment. “Yes, she is. Any place or time you have in mind?”

“Actually, yes.” And Kitty takes a deep breath. "Alexandria," she says. "125 B.C.”


End file.
